


Softer In The Moonlight

by Simoncult



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, In Love, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, SnowBaz, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simoncult/pseuds/Simoncult
Summary: "Star-gazing was a good idea.""You look beautiful in the moonlight."Having to keep a relationship under wraps is difficult enough. It's even harder when it's with your 'sworn enemy'. So sometimes, it's those stolen moments that matter the most.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Softer In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bastilincult](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastilincult/gifts).



> Woah?? I'm writing fluff??  
> No.. no angst???  
> Wow.  
> Enjoy!

**Baz**

I still have no idea how Snow managed to talk me out here. The moon is high in the sky and the stars are shining brightly, illuminating the grass in a soft, silver glow. Simon takes his time laying out a blanket for us. _I want you to be comfy!_ he told me before dragging me, still half-conscious, out of the room.

"So you dragged me out of my warm bed for..?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're star-gazing tonight!" I would normally decline. But Simon isn't a normal scenario, and I can't say no to him when he's smiling brighter than every star in the sky, staring at me with eyes so wide.

I can't help the smile that grows on me, everything about him is contagious. He plops down on the blanket and pats the area next to him, eyes transfixed on the moon. I sigh and sit next to him.

"So what led to this ingenious breakthrough?" my voice was teasing, but I placed my hand on top of his and he seemed happy. We were far enough away from the main buildings to not have to worry about staying hidden. The scary part would be getting back inside, but I've snuck out like this several times.

"We never get to just, _be_. There's always something happening, and a reason I can't just enjoy you," his voice is soft, but he's now staring at me, "I figured this way, we can take our time. We can just sit out here and no one can get in our way."

"You could've at least told me to bring a jacket," I run my free hand up and down my arm.

"What's the point when _I_ can warm you?" he smiled, crawling in front of me. He moves my arms and wraps me in a hug, curling into my lap as he does. 

It's not nearly enough, but I can't find it in me to complain. He's still so warm in my lap as I wrap my arms around him and rest my chin on his head. He feels so small like this, hands falling to my chest.

He's leaving soft kisses along my neck, and I don't flinch away. With each kiss he successfully plants, his grin grows even wider.

"You've never let me do that before," he mumbled it into my neck, kissing again. I'm acutely aware of the scar, the fact that he can probably see it, the fact that there's someone's mouth on my neck and I'm _not_ running. "I'm glad you trust me."

"I've always trusted you, Snow. That never changed. You just... you know how I get. It's a difficult thing to try and, unfeel, ya know?" 

He nods against me, starting to now trail soft kisses up my jawline and towards my cheek. "I get that. I mean - I don't know what it's like, but I know it's okay to feel like that. It's a hard thing to go through-" this conversation is a mood killer. 

I bring one of my hands up to his cheek and cradle his face, "I know what you mean, love." I lean in and he's meeting me halfway. 

His lips are soft, they're always so soft. And warm, just like the rest of him. You can feel heat no matter where on him you touch, like there's a flame always bubbling under his skin. And I've never cared _less_ about being flammable.

**Simon**

His eyes are closed when we pull away and he leans his forehead against mine.

I really should've brought a jacket or even another blanket, but I was excited and wasn't thinking. Baz's is so cold, but when is he not? I can't even think about being upset about how cold it is out here, just the feeling of soft wind shaking the grass and the beat of Baz's heart.

"We haven't gazed any stars, Snow," he mumbled against my hair, kissing all over my head. 

"Speak for yourself, I've been looking at the sky since we got out here. And I've got my moon right next to me."

I refuse to stop using that nickname. The smile on his face when I say it accompanied by a small chuckle... I wish he'd smile like that all the time. It makes me feel warm, loved even. I'd walk to the end of the Earth for that smile.

"Let's say we lay down then, hmm?" I can feel the vibrations in his chest when he talks. I just nod.

We maneuver so that he's lying on his back and I have my head on his chest. His chest rises and falls with each breath as we look at the stars. The school year is ending soon, and with that means another goodbye. Another couple of months at the home, and then back to Watford. 

You'd think The Mage would want me to at least stay here, maybe training to control myself and not "go off" every time I get upset. You'd think a lot of things about him that don't seem to hold true.

I must've gotten too quiet, too deep in thought because a hand in my hair and a low voice was bringing me back, "Simon, you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking.."

"About?"

"The school year ending, going back to the home, The Mage," I mumble everything, fisting my hand in his sleepshirt. 

"What's going up here?" he taps my forehead and his voice in unbelievably soft. You wouldn't believe this is the same man that used to spit insults at me from across the room just to see me get worked up.

"Just, I wish The Mage cared. He's supposed to be there for me, right?" he doesn't respond, "but he's not. He treats me like a pawn, and I'm just... it doesn't feel right. He just forgets about me when school isn't in session."

Baz just runs his fingers through my hair and rubs circles into my back with his other hand. He doesn't interrupt, just lets me continue ranting.

"And I always have to go back to the home, and I hate it there. I have to share a room with like, 12 other boys, and we don't get a lot to eat. It's miserable there. For once, I want The Mage to let me stay here, or accept me and let me go to his place," I barely even notice when I start to cry. It's not a lot, I'm not sobbing, just sniffling into Baz's chest.

And he's holding me. He's rolled onto his side to properly hold me, arms around my back and waist. He leaves kisses in between multiple 'shushes'. He's rubbing shapes on my back and I even make out a few _'I love you's_ and _'Mine's_. He's helping calm me down and I'm beyond grateful. His hand stills and his breathing catches in his throat, "Simon-" he's pulled me away and is staring into my eyes, "-do you want to come to my place after school is out?"

I sit up, staring at him in shock. "I-I can do that?"

"I don't see why not! We have the space, food isn't an issue, I don't see why you couldn't," he's grinning at me.

"Your family, Baz. They hate The Mage and anything having to do with him, including but not limited to, me."

He worries his bottom lip in between his teeth, "They'll get over it, you just have to be extremely polite. I have to teach you how to act around them," he's mumbling it to himself more than anything, coming up with his plan. I don't think I really get a say. I'm spending my holiday at the Pitch House, which scares me more than it should.

I can't even register the fear though, because I'm staring at Baz. The moon makes his usually sharp features soft when it hits him just right and his grey eyes literally shine. He looks absolutely stunning. I tell him such.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight," it comes out almost a whisper like it was a secret no one else but me was allowed to know. As far as I'm concerned, it is.

"You're so cheesy, Snow," he chuckles, smile spread wide on his face. I'd be foolish to _not_ kiss him when he looks like that.

He kisses back quickly, holding the back of my head while he stumbled and grinned like idiots. He peppers smaller kisses on both of my cheeks. Then over my nose. Then my forehead, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing every freckle on your face if I'm lucky enough," he mumbles.

_Kiss._

"You have more freckles than there are stars in the sky, I'm sure."

_Kiss Kiss Kiss._

"And you're my whole galaxy."

_Kiss Kiss_.

"You're my universe, Simon."

_Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss_.

"Star-gazing was a good idea, huh?"

He just grins and kisses me again, deeply, holding me in his arms.

Everything about him is so much softer in the moonlight.


End file.
